Trouble Beyond Expectation
by devonm0
Summary: Even with Malefor gone, trouble always seems to loom over the horizon. Unfortunately for the dragons residing at the temple, a new dose of trouble seems to have victimized them. Rated T but subject to change.


Chapter 1: For She Bound to Shadows

The darkness accompanying nightfall swallowed the land, creating the same eerie feeling it had for the past few months. A young pair of dragons; Spyro and Cynder, slept away, blissfully unaware of what was to happen in the near future. The eerie feeling of night was not coincidental, and Terrador, the master of earth among the Dragon Elders could feel it in his bones.

"Something is very wrong...." He mumbled to himself, unable to slumber with the rest. He rose to his feet, padding out the front doors of the temple and into the wilderness that the world became after the set of the sun. He needed time away from others to think about recent happenings, such as the loss of his dear friend Ignitus. Sighing he turned slightly toward the temple, before facing front once more and progressing farther outside, under the pale glow of the moon.

Back at the temple, Spyro shifted uncomfortably. Something seemed to be missing suddenly, but he couldn't pinpoint the cause of the disturbance. He had come to a state of being only half-asleep, but he soon returned to the sanctuary of sleep. He was now snoring, and that somehow woke Cynder from a seemingly deep sleep. Looking at Spyro she smiled softly.

"Knucklehead." And with that said, she was off to slumber again as well.

The next morning was one filled with worry as the fact that Terrador was missing became the news of the temple.

"What?! Terrador's gone missing?!" Exclaimed Spyro in sudden disbelief. Volteer nodded slowly, and Spyro put his foot down, literally.

"Well let's go look for him!" He yelled enthusiastically, much to Cynder's annoyance. Getting in Spyro's face, the dragoness proceeded to yell at him.

"Use your head! We don't even knowe where to look, and the forest is vast! We'd need a full-fledged search party to have any hope of finding him before the sun sets at this day's end. With that in mind, the four of us looking on our own with no leads is foolhardy!"

"But he might ber in trouble! He might need our help!" Exclaimed Spyro, alarm in his voice.

"Yeah well getting ourselves lost wouldn't help anyone! We need professional assistance!" Retorted Cynder. To this, Cyril made the suggestion of looking to the cheetahs of Avalar for help.

"Well, that might help some, but we still don't have a lead." Said Cynder, a serious air around her and emanating in her voice.

"Actually, he appears to have left us a note. I think it will explain his whereabouts." Said Volteer with an unusually calm attitude. Looking over the letter, he paused briefly before saying outright, "He's gone to see Ignitus. Something serious must have come up."

"That, or he just wants to talk to an old friend." Suggested Cynder.

"Now now, as you must know, Ignitus doubtless has much time for 'catching up'. His is a very important duty!" Explained Cyril

As the dragons squabbled amongst themselves, Cynder felt a strange tingling sensation, followed closely by a sharp, burning pain. It felt like the sunlight shining in through the nearby window was burning the dragoness to the core, and as further proof, when she instinctively stepped into the shadows, the pain stopped.

"Cynder? Are you okay?" Questioned Spyro.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Said Cynder hesitantly. She looked at the underside of her paws, but saw no sign of burning.

"What was that?" She asked herself silently. Stepping into the light again, she once again felt the need to seek refuge in the shadows. Gulping, she turned to Spyro.

"On second thought, maybe I'm...not okay. Something's weird, if feels like the sun is burning me, but there's no mark!" Explained Cynder. Puzzled by this development, Spyro turned to Cyril.

"Any thoughts about what happened?" He asked. To this question, Cyril responded, "No, I'm afraid I've none."

"Oh boy." Mumbled Spyro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Already problems seem to have arisen. What is this strange new development? And what of urgent business between Terrador and Ignitus? The only way to find out is to wait for updates.


End file.
